Apocalypse
by TheHarbringerofDeath
Summary: The strongest dragon Acnologia raised Natsu instead of Igneel. What differences will this cause to our heroes world and to our hero himself. Yes I know other people have done this but I wanted to try it myself.
1. The Newest Member of Fairy Tail

**I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters they all belong to the creators.**

**Just so everyone knows this story will mostly be in Third Person POV with the occasional character POV.**

**This is the edited version everyone**

* * *

><p>Talking: "Hello"<p>

_Thoughts, Book Reading and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

**Spell Name's: Chaos Dragon's Roar**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: the Newest member of Fairy Tail<strong>

When Natsu is 10 years old

With the Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov Dreyar

The Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov Dreyar, along with Gildarts Clive, an S-Class mage of the guild and the second most powerful member of said guild, were currently waiting outside of the Guild Hall for an old friend that had asked a large and rather troublesome favour of them.

While they were waiting for their guests, Gildarts asked a question that had been weighing on his mind ever since they got the call.

"Makarov, why are we doing this again? You know as well as I do that if we do this and someone finds out that we actually spoke to _HIM_ and took it the wrong way then they could bring the whole guild down because of it."

Makarov sighed before speaking for the first time since he had gotten the information that brought the two there this night.

"I know that my boy but let's just say that I believe that this would be for the best, because if _HE_ did it the way that _HE_ wanted to then _HE_ could destroy the boy and I know that neither of us wants that, isn't that right Gildarts."

Gildarts simple grunted and got back to waiting for their mutual friend/acquaintance and it seemed that he didn't have to wait long because soon a thick black fog seemed to roll in from the darkness of the shadows surrounding the guild hall.

Then, appearing out of the fog was a figure that seemed to draw all of the shadows towards him, he then started walking toward the two who were now standing as still as statues, even seeming as if they are not breathing.

When the figure stopped in front of the two Guild members it seemed to snap them out of whatever trance they had been stuck in before and this caused them to notice the boy that the figure was holding.

It was that, which caused the second member of the famous Guild to speak up first and ask the question that was on both the members minds.

"So is this the boy that you were telling us about"

The dark figure took a moment to shift the boy in his arms which in turn caused the two to have a better look at the boy that was unconscious in the man's arms.

The boy looked around 10 years of age and was dressed from head to toe in pitch black, he was wearing a t-shirt, along with an un-zipped leather jacket, black cargo pants and combat boots, with chains dangling from the jacket, pants and boots.

He also wore a black necklace in the form of a dragon that if you looked close enough, you would notice that the eyes of the beast were blood red rubies which seemed to glow with power, as well as having a ring that was pitch black and was in the shape of a dragon claw coming from the outside of the ring to the inside with is seeming to hold a large ruby in the center place.

The only thing that wasn't black about the boy was his unruly salmon coloured hair, but it had blood red streaks all the way through it making it seem as if the boy's hair had been bathed in the blood of his enemies and it took him to long to get some of the blood out.

When the figure had finally gotten the boy comfortable in his arms again he spoke for the first time since arriving and when he did speak it seemed to come out as more of a growl than anything else.

"Yes he is and I am assuming that you agreed to what I said seen as I am here"

Then the master spoke "Yes we agree to what you said but I am just worried about what the boy will say to all of this, considering he doesn't particularly know what is going on, just the fact that you will be leaving him, not that you will be sending him to us or the fact that he cannot say goodbye to you either, I know for a fact that will break his heart"

The man sighed before replying "I know it will but it has to be done as it is the only way to protect him and you know Makarov that it is not only me that is doing this but Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeenay as well but I am the only one doing it this way because I do not wish to just leave him in the woods like the others will to their charges, it just wouldn't be right."

"I understand. Gildarts, will you carry the boy"

"Of course" Gildarts replied to the man that he considered family

But before Gildarts could take the boy, the figure took a step back and spoke up in a tone that promised pain if his demands weren't met.

"I am warning the two of you now, that if anything happens to him I will personally hunt you down myself, but I don't mean when he is out on a mission because I know that you don't control what happens to the guild members on them, what I am talking about is if he is hurt by anyone in your Guild, unless of course, he accepts the fight. Do you understand?"

When they both nodded the figure once again took a step forward and handed the boy that he considered a son and the only family that he had left, with great reluctance, over to Gildarts most likely to never see him again.

"Don't worry my friend I promise that we will look after him" Makarov said with Gildarts nodding along to what he said.

The figure then reached into one of his many jacket pockets and started pulling out a black envelope as well as handing over a small Black Panther cub that had been laying on his shoulders, saying.

"Please give this to him when he wakes up as it will explain to him where he is, what happened as well as who the two of you are and that he can trust you and this cub is another gift to him, it will protect him with its life and never let anything happen to him no matter what."

With those words the figure turned around, took a couple of steps towards the fog, but he all of a sudden stopped and turned to face the three once more.

The man then looked down at his hip, where a sword with a silver dragon hilt and sheath rested, as if contemplating something and after a couple of seconds thought he grabbed the belt that held the sword to his side and un-clipped it then he looked over to the two Fairy Tail wizards and said.

"I want you to give this to him when he awakes along with the note and cub, tell him that it is my last gift to him. He will know what to do with it and tell him that I hope he gains more to add to his collection."

He handed the sword to Makarov and then he re-entered the fog from which he came, and seconds later he was seen by the two guild members to exit through the top of the fog, flying out as a completely different being, for the first time that night showing his true form and it was a form that could terrify a person right down to the very core of their being.

The figure was now colossal in size; he now had four legs with five claws on each foot as well as a tail and pair of wings along with his head being quite rectangular in shape and four horn like shapes coming from the back of his head, his underbelly was grey in colour with the rest of him being pitch black with a light blue, outlining some parts of his body.

All in all he looked absolutely deadly, and, without even looking back he left, not trusting himself to not turn around, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going back down there to retrieve the boy he considered a son and take him with him, and with that final thought the creature along with the fog were gone as if they were never there to begin with.

Gildarts then turned around and headed back inside with the boy in order to put him in the infirmary and as Makarov made to follow he stopped and spoke up to the sky as if the creature, the dragon, was still there.

"Do not worry my friend I swear on my Guild that I will protect the boy, that is a promise, Acnologia"

With that final word the master started to walk into the Guild Hall, his home, while looking down at the name of the boy that he had just accepted into his home.

_Natsu_

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters they all belong to the creators.<strong>

**Please write some reviews for me**


	2. The Reveal

**I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters they all belong to the creators.**

* * *

><p>Talking: "Hello"<p>

_Thoughts, Book Reading and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

**Spell Name's: Chaos Dragon's Roar**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Reveal<strong>

Third Person's POV

The Next Day

With the Guild

Everyone had arrived to find the Master and Gildarts still at the Guild Hall and to say that they were all curious as to why, would be an understatement and when they asked why the two stayed there, they both simple replied that the Guild would find out soon and before they could ask anything else they heard a bang coming from the infirmary and just as they were about to head there to see what was going on the Master and Gildarts stopped them and told them to stay put as they would deal with it and they then turned around and headed to the infirmary not saying another word.

After a while someone in the background said "What was all that about".

* * *

><p>In the infirmary with Natsu<p>

Natsu had just woken up in a bed and that was the first thing that told him that he wasn't at home anymore, because he didn't have a bed and the other thing was that he was in a building and that worried him the most due to the fact that he lives in a cave. With that final thought Natsu jumped off the bed he was on, with a bang that went through the floorboards and he instantly knew that people would be coming in any second so he readied himself for a fight and he wasn't disappointed.

Two men entered the room not long after, one of them being an old man that only reached Natsu's waist, he had black eyes and was bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair and he also had a thick white moustache he was wearing a white tunic with what Natsu believed to be their guild symbol on the left collar and black pants which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edge and he used a high collared cape. The other man was a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair and a stubbly beard, he seemed to be missing his left arm and left leg, which had been replaced with what looked like armour-like limbs. His chest sported scars; the majority of his torso was bandaged, as was his right forearm and left shoulder he was wearing a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates as well as a belt he was also wearing loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armoured waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

When they saw Natsu up and about as well as ready to attack them at a moment's notice they took a few careful steps toward the boy and when they did, he growled, making them stop in their tracks knowing that he would attack them if they did this the wrong way but before they could do anything the boy spoke up "Who are you, where am I and what did you do to my master"

"I didn't do anything to Acnologia" when the old man said that Natsu tensed and started looking at the two men like they were his dinner, which in turn caused the two men to look warily at the boy in front of them but the master continued to talk "you are currently at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and as for who we are, I am the Guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov, and this is one of our S-Class Mages Gildarts"

"Why am I here?" Natsu said

"Your master left you here because he believed that you would be safe here" Gildarts replied this time.

"WHAT, NO, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT HE WOULD LEAVE AND NOT EVEN SAY GOODBYE TO ME, HE WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME" Natsu screamed

"Natsu from what I heard from Acnologia you always knew this day would come and you need to accept that he isn't coming back" the now identified Makarov answered

It was then that Natsu finally realised what had happened and that his master, his teacher, his friend, his father would never return for him and it was then that he broke "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU TOOK ME FROM HIM, WHY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE"

Before he could say anything else the master took out the envelope that Acnologia gave to him and that shut Natsu up because he instantly recognized the writing as his master's and new that it was from him and the old man took a couple of steps forward with Natsu taking some backwards, Makarov then put the note down on the floor and stepped back toward Gildarts again and when he was far enough away Natsu ran forward, grabbed the letter and ran toward the other side of the room to read it. While he was doing this the Master and Gildarts took a couple of seats on the beds to wait until he finished reading the letter.

Natsu had another look at his name on the envelope to make sure it was his master's writing and when he was sure that it was, he opened it to read what the last words were to him from the one he saw as his father.

_Dear Natsu_

_I know that this letter could never make up for what I have done to you, as well as how you most likely feel towards me now but I want to let you know that I did this for your own safety. I cannot explain to you why I left you but please understand that even though you may not see me, I will always be there for you no matter what. As for the Fairy Tail Guild you can trust Makarov and Gildarts and them alone, act just like I showed towards the others but when you are around those two you can act just like you would with me._

_You are a special young man Natsu; look out for yourself and the two that I mentioned and only them, unless of course you believe that there is somebody there that you can trust. Now there is another page in this letter that will show you the two strongest attacks of the Chaos Dragon Slayer that I had no time to show you, they will take time to learn but when you do learn them you will be strong enough to take on any dragon that you come across. _

_Also know that I have left a Black Panther cub named Pitch with Makarov as my final gift to you, as he will protect you to the end and never let any harm come to you and also know that this cub will, when you have a strong enough bond with him, be able to speak with you telepathically and also know that he will grow up to be much larger then all of his fellow Panthers._

_I love you Natsu, I love you as a father would love his son and I cannot tell you enough about how sorry I am that I had to leave you without even saying goodbye but I know that we will meet again and that is the reason as to why I didn't say goodbye, because it will force me to come and see you again. Now remember this Natsu, you are my son, I will always be there for you and no matter what, you will get through everything, I guarantee it._

_Be safe my son_

_Your Father, Acnologia_

By the end of the letter Natsu couldn't hold the pain in anymore and started to cry his heart out and when Gildarts saw this he stood up and took careful steps towards the boy and Natsu either didn't notice or just didn't care, Gildarts thought that it was the latter, and when he reached him he got down on the floor with him and without a second thought brought him into a hug, for a second Natsu tensed and Gildarts thought that he would attack him but eventually he calmed down and even leaned into the hug and soon Natsu's breathing became regular and Gildarts knew that the boy had cried himself to sleep. Gildarts picked the boy up and laid him down on the bed that they put him on before and then took a seat beside him to wait for him to wake up.

The master eventually came over and sat on the opposite side of Gildarts and for a couple of minutes neither spoke until Gildarts broke the silence "Makarov the boy seemed so broken after what he read do you think that he will accept us"

"Yes I believe that he will accept the two of us but I do not know about the rest of the Guild. But first we should go and check with the rest of the Guild and tell them something of what is going on" he replied to the S-Class Mage

"You go I want to stay here and wait until he wakes up so that when he does he wakes up to a familiar face"

Makarov sighed before saying "very well but come and get me when he is awake but do not say anything else to the Guild because for the moment I want to give them as little information as possible ok"

"You got it"

And with that Makarov got up and left, leaving Gildarts to watch over the boy until he awoke "Remember young one that even if you do not know or believe this but I will be there for you, to help you every step of the way no matter what" and Gildarts went into a peaceful silence to wait for Natsu to awaken.

* * *

><p>Back with Makarov<p>

He had just reached the main area and was suddenly bombarded with questions as to what happened up stairs, he tried to regain control but eventually he had enough and turned into his giant self and screamed for silence and when he got it he turned back to his original self and then started to explain what was going on.

"Everybody there is someone in the infirmary as you have most likely guessed by now but I cannot tell you much past that due to the fact that I do not have the person's permission as to whether or not that I am aloud to tell you anything so do not ask me anything else do you understand" Makarov said

They all nodded but were still very curious about the person in their guild none more so then the newer generation that held some incredibly powerful wizards like Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, Laki, Cana even Laxus was curious about this new comer. But they all knew that going against the masters wishes when he is like this is never a good thing so they decided to leave it be until the person reveals themselves to everyone.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later<p>

Everyone was starting to get really impatient waiting for whoever it was when suddenly Gildarts appeared from the infirmary saying that whoever it was the Guild was waiting for was awake and was asking for Makarov and when Gildarts told him that, said man stood up and headed towards the infirmary, but before he completely left he went into his office and retrieved what looked like a Black Kitten (to everyone that was too far away to see the truth anyway) and then followed by Gildarts they both entered the infirmary and closed the door behind them so that no one could spy on whoever it was in the infirmary just making the Guild's interest peak even more.

* * *

><p>Inside the Infirmary<p>

Master Makarov had just entered the infirmary to find Natsu sitting up in his bed looking quite down in the dumps, most likely because of him finally understanding that his master left him at Fairy Tail. Makarov sighed before walking towards the boy and taking a seat on the edge of his bed before starting to talk to him "Now I would like to say that I understand what you are going through but I don't, I couldn't even begin to understand it but your master left you here believing that the two of us are trustworthy enough to look after you, the boy that he considers a son and in no way am I going to let him down and I am always looking for new people to add to my family, and I also believe that this young one is now yours" he finished while handing over the Black Cub to the young boy.

Before Natsu spoke he grabbed Pitch and hugged him tightly knowing that he was one of the few things that he had left, to remind him of his father, the other things being his necklace, ring and the letter that he had read earlier, Natsu then sighed and looked at the old man before finally speaking up "okay, Makarov was it, let's get something straight I don't want to be here but Acnologia seems to think that the two of you are trustworthy so I will stay here because of him and I will only listen to the two of you because I don't care about anyone else in this Guild, okay" Makarov sighed but nodded anyway, knowing that if he was anything like his father then nothing would change his mind.

"Okay then lets introduce you to the other members of the Guild shall we" Gildarts said

"Fine"

* * *

><p>In the main area before Natsu comes down<p>

"I wonder what's going on in there" Erza said

"I don't know but whatever it is it must be pretty big considering both the Master and Gildarts are in on it" Gray replied

Before anyone could say anything else on that matter Lisanna replied by saying "Gray, your shirt" and while he was looking for his shirt they got back to what was going on in the infirmary.

"Well if we are getting a new member I am going to show them who's in charge around here" Mira said

"No way I'm the one in charge so I'm the one who will show them who's boss" Erza said back and eventually that ended up turning into the daily fight between the two while everyone else just watched from the sidelines and got back to their chat.

"Well no matter what, if someone does join us we have to give them a warm welcome okay" Lisanna said while everyone else agreed with her and it was then that the door to the infirmary opened once more.

The first one out was Makarov, the second was Gildarts and he was closely followed by a boy that seemed to never stray too far from the two of them as well as this everyone saw that the boy was holding the Cub that could now be seen as a panther, (seen as it was closer for everyone to see) and when they reached the bar the master stood up on his stool to get everyone's attention but it wasn't needed due to the fact that everyone was already paying attention to him when he walked out of the infirmary door with the other two. "Alright everyone we have a new member to our Guild, his name is Natsu Dragonia and he just arrived last night so I expect you all to be nice to him and help him settle in, okay" once everyone nodded he sat down in his chair and everyone else started to talk again, with Natsu taking a seat in the corner and slowly patting the cub in his arms that seemed to really enjoy it considering it was purring as he was doing it.

Everyone took some glances towards Natsu every now and then but eventually all the younger kids got up the courage to go over and introduce themselves to Natsu.

"Hi I'm Lisanna do you want to be friends with us" she said smiling

Natsu just took a quick glance at her before saying "Leave me alone" with Pitch also growling from his spot in Natsu's lap.

"Oh come on we just want to be friends" Lisanna said again this time grabbing his hand and trying to drag him to their table and he didn't like that one bit because before she could even take a step he pulled his hand back making her fall onto the ground and Pitch didn't like it either because before Natsu was fully out of Lisanna's grip he snapped at the hand that was holding onto his master and friend.

"I said leave me alone" Natsu replied once more while standing up and carefully placing Pitch on the table in front of him in order to keep him safe from the fight that was most likely going to break out soon.

"Hey what's your problem man why did you do that" Gray said along with walking forward and placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder and before he could do anything Natsu grabbed his hand and twisted it around and threw Gray into the opposite wall.

"Hey, not cool, I'll put in your place" Erza said pulling out a sword with her armour as everyone else went to help Gray.

Makarov and Gildarts wanted to put a stop to this but knew that the only way for Natsu to gain respect in Fairy Tail was to show them his power. Erza was the first to strike, or it would have been a strike if it actually hit Natsu, Natsu just kept dodging all of the attacks and eventually it seemed as if he got bored so he started to go onto the attack, he moved at a speed that no one bar the master and Gildarts could see and he punched and kicked Erza to the point that she was so battered and bruised that she couldn't even stand up and it was then that he used his magic, which in turn caused panic amongst the Guild "Chaos Dragon Iron Fist" and just as it was about to hit her Gildarts had Natsu pinned to the wall in the blink of an eye.

"That is enough Natsu you will stop this now do you understand" Gildarts said to the boy

"Why should I, they started it, all I am doing is finishing it" he replied

"Because you would kill them if you went full power and we will not allow that" Makarov said from where he was still seated "I understand that it was how you were taught but that is not how we deal with things here do you understand"

Natsu just snorted and after he was released he walked over to an empty seat at the back of the Hall with Pitch following him and glaring at anyone that looked at him for too long. Erza and Gray were taken to the infirmary to heal and eventually everyone got back to what they were doing before the commotion started but they all kept glancing at Natsu when they thought he wasn't watching thinking about the master's words when he said _because you would kill them if you went full power _and they were thinking that if that was only a small fraction of his power then they didn't want to see what he was truly capable of.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later<p>

When Gray and Erza had healed, they noticed that everyone looked as if they were scared of Natsu and when the two thought of how he attacked them they could believe why they were scared.

"I can't believe he beat Erza without any magic, I mean imagine what would have happened if he did use magic in the fight" Elfman said

Cana replied "I know he must be really powerful to do that"

"Well I don't care how powerful he is I just want all of you to stay as far away from him as possible okay" Erza said when she reached the table and sat down

"I hear you, there is no way I would want to be his friend" Gray snorted

"I may not want to be his friend but I sure do want to fight him" Mira spoke up for the first time

"You shouldn't fight him Mira because I know for a fact that he could very well defeat Laxus and Mystogan, so he would be able to slaughter the two of us" Erza replied and with that the friends fell into a silence thinking about the newest member of their guild and what he is truly like.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters they all belong to the creators.<strong>

**Please Review Story**


	3. Meeting the Celestial Wizard

**I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters they all belong to the creators.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts, Book Reading and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

**Spell Name's: Chaos Dragon's Roar**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting the Celestial Wizard<strong>

Third Person's POV

Hargeon X780 (7 years later)

Train Station

A train from Magnolia had just arrived at the station and it brought with it an incredibly powerful and mysterious wizard that many believed was strong enough to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints but they had no prove as to whether or not it was the truth so they were all just rumours.

What had been proven about the secretive wizard was that he was an S-Class wizard of his guild as well as him being powerful enough to gain the name Black Chaos Dragon and Apocalypse. He was wearing pitch black clothes covered by a black hooded trench coat in order to cover his face as well as his unruly salmon coloured hair.

He had come to this town looking for a smuggler that copied other wizard's names and magic's and used that as a way to get young girls to follow him and then put them to sleep and sold them to people for money. His name is Bora of Prominence and he had quite the bounty on his head and that was what had drawn the wizard here,

as well as the so called power of the man, this had made the mage believe that he would get a good fight out of him.

The mage was thinking about how to deal with the situation when he heard the conductor call over the PA system that they would be arriving at Hargeon shortly which caused the man to gather his belongings and followed by a pitch black panther which was larger than any of its kind, with it reaching the man's shoulders and it not even being fully grown yet, he waited for the train to stop and when it had, he prepared leave but before he did he looked at the panther beside him and when he did the creature simple jumped up into the air and suddenly shrunk down to the size of an adult cat and then hopped onto the man's shoulder and with that he got off the train and he started to walk around the town looking for his target.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

I can't believe it, in this whole city there is only one magic shop, and it's appalling at their lack of love for it. Oh what am I saying I guess I should introduce myself first, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I love magic so much that I want to become a member of the most prestigious guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail. I'm a celestial wizard, which means that I use a gate key to summon a celestial spirit into this world to fight for me.

"I can't believe that I am only worth 1,000 jewels I mean come on, that is a crime, *sigh* oh well, I may as well move on to the next city and look for any other gate keys there, seen as there isn't much to find here" I said

I sighed and thought to myself, _I can't change a town by myself but I may as well start heading through the different towns towards Fairy Tail and see if I can be accepted there, because I really, really want to be, but first things first, how do I get there, hmmm I could always ask someone for directions._

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

The person Lucy was thinking about was none other than the member of Fairy Tail, Black Chaos Dragon (as he is only named Apocalypse when he's angry and loses control), but what she didn't know was that the guy was not the social type so trying to ask him a question would be like finding a dragon in this day and age, which means, it is impossible.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you could give me some directions to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall" Lucy asked with a smile hoping he could help her when in fact all he did was walk past her and not say a word. "Hey I asked you a question" she said while grabbing a hold of his arm which wasn't a very smart move on her part because not only did the man glare at her with so much force that she felt like wilting under it, she was also hissed at by a black cat that she failed to notice before and with that she quickly let go of the man's arm before he did anything.

Lucy spoke up again glad that she had at the very least got the man's attention "I'm sorry but I was just hoping that you could point me in the direction of Fairy Tail"

For a few minutes the man just stared at her not saying anything and just when she thought that he was going to reply to her all he did was turn around and walk without saying or doing anything and when he did all Lucy thought to herself was, _Hmph, what a creep he won't even give out directions and I bet that he is really ugly underneath that hood of his which is why he probable wears it._ What she didn't know was that he wore it in order to stop people from recognising him when he was on jobs as well as when he was just having a look around the shops.

"Salamander-sama" "I can't believe he is here" "Let's go and see him"

"Wait the Salamander, the mage that uses fire magic which you can't buy in stores. Oh my god I have to go and see him" Lucy screamed as she ran off following the other girls to find him.

When she did locate Salamander, well, she was surprised to say the least because he seemed like any other guy, blue hair, tanned skin and a purple coat and all in all she was not impressed with, but just as she was about to leave something happened to her making her heart beat faster than ever before, _what is this strange feeling, could I be in love, oh my god he looked at me, he's coming this way_.

But just as he was about to reach her the man from before pushed her and the other girls out of the way breaking the enchantment that was holding them there.

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

"Well what do you think Pitch where should we go to look for this Bora of Prominence" I asked my Black Panther Familiar.

_Well you could always see if there are any famous wizards here and see if they are the ones you are looking because he is always said to use famous mage's names,_ Pitch replied to me

Before I could reply to him I all of a sudden heard screaming coming from down the road and decided that it was best to go and see what was going on, so I headed in that direction and when we were close enough we noticed a man in the middle of a group of girls and I already started thinking that this was my prey but what really clinched it for me was the fact that he had a forbidden charm ring on one of his fingers and so I started heading in that direction but all the while I was thinking.

_I cannot believe that I have to face this buffoon, I mean come on he probably couldn't even fight his way out of a wet paper bag,_ I sighed before continuing my internal rant, _seriously, the dude has to use forbidden charm magic to get girls to follow him, how bad is that, oh well as long as I get paid for this I do not care just how weak the bloke is, but still I took this job because I thought he would be a challenge._

I started pushing my way through the girls, breaking them from the charm spell in the process, when I had finally pushed my way into the centre of the circle I managed to break all of the girls from the spell and I also got a good look at the guy that was my new target and when I did I knew that this wouldn't take long. "I suggest that you stop this….." but before I could say anything else my target replied by creating the spell **Red Carpet** to escape from me.

Now that he had left I saw no reason to stay behind I turned around ready to leave with Pitch, but before I could that blonde girl from before came up to me and blocked my path before I could move.

"Hi I'm Lucy and I just wanted to say thanks for breaking that charm spell that I was under I guess I owe you one" she said

"Pfft I didn't do it for you I only did it because of the guy that was causing it now if you will excuse" I said speaking with my teeth gritted together and a grimace on the only part of my face that she could probably see with Pitch hissing at her and I pushed past her and walked as fast as my legs could carry me away from the area in order to start looking for my target once again.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

_I can't believe that guy; I mean he is just so rude all I wanted to do was say thank you but did he accept it nooooooooo, _'sigh'_, oh well if he wants to be a jerk so be it _Lucy thought as she stomped away from the area.

"Well seen as that is over I may as well go and get the next issue of Sorcerer Weekly and see what is going on in the rest of Fiore"

And with that Lucy started to head toward a store in order to by the newest issue which was said to be all about Fairy Tail with articles about people like Titania Erza, Demon Mirajane, Laxus, Mystogan and Gildarts, it was even being said that there would be a special article on the Black Chaos Dragon which has never happened before because of how secretive the guy is, it has even been rumoured that instead of Mirajane being their ace this week it would be the Black Chaos Dragon. After Lucy had bought the magazine she went off to the park in order to see whether or not the rumours were true.

After she had sat down on a bench she opened it up and started to read, the first few pages were just going on about the regular events like arrests and what was going on in Era with the magic council. But seen as that was what was usually in the magazine, Lucy skimmed through it without much thought on the matter and it was when she got through to the middle of the magazine that something grabbed her attention, it was the large page which showed the Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov Dreyar, and slowly it went through some of the more famous wizards of the guild and it finally went on to the centrefold of the guild which many did believe to be Mirajane and that the rumours about it being the Black Chaos Dragon were false but instead it was all true and Lucy could not believe what she was seeing.

Because the guy on the page looked really handsome and hot, in the picture he was laying against a pitch Black Panther, that Lucy believed she had seen something like it before but she couldn't place it, he was wearing a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, black cargo pants and black combat boots, with chains dangling from the jacket, jeans and boots, along with a black necklace and ring, his hands were also wrapped up in black bandages like what those famous boxers do when they are training. He had onyx coloured eyes and the main thing that stood out about him was his salmon coloured hair. He had his arms placed on the panther's back and he was looking straight at the camera as if he was looking through the lens right into your soul and he wasn't smiling but wasn't grimacing either and that just made him look even more gorgeous then if he was smiling.

But it was the sentence underneath the picture that got Lucy's attention **"**_**Natsu Dragonia also known as the Black Chaos Dragon of Fairy Tail**_**".** _Hm, I wonder if I can find him and ask him about whether or not I could join the guild because I know for a fact that it would be a lot easier joining the guild if I already knew someone there,_ Lucy thought not knowing that she already met the man that she was thinking about in person.

"My what a beautiful young lady you are, I suppose you wouldn't possible consider going to my yacht party would you" -the fake Salamander- Bora of Prominence said to Lucy suddenly appearing out of the bushes behind the bench that she was sitting on.

Lucy jumped up and stepped back from the man before he could get to close and she said "I know you, your Salamander oh and don't bother trying to use that charm spell on me because its weakness is awareness so it won't work on people that are aware that you are using it"

"I knew it, you are a mage, I saw it in you the moment I laid my eyes on you but just so you know my offer still stands and just so you know I am quite well known around the wizarding world which means I could always put in a good word for you at Fairy Tail if you want" Salamander said to the girl in front of him.

"What, really, well I would be thrilled to go to your yacht party" Lucy said suddenly getting really close to the man.

"Wonderful, well it starts at 8:00pm so I hope to see you" and with that the man known as Salamander used the spell **Red Carpet** to leave while Lucy waved at him saying that she would be there.

About a minute later Lucy figured out that she had Pseudo-Charmed and started to berate herself for not figuring it out sooner "Oh my god I can't believe that I got Pseudo-Charmed, oh well I will stay there and put up with him until he puts in a good word for me at Fairy Tail and then I will get out of there as quickly as possible" and with that she started looking around the shops for a dress to wear.

Not too far away The Chaos Black Dragon had just finished watching his prey entice another woman into his clutches for his trade ring and with his good hearing the dragon and his familiar now knew exactly where to find the one that they hunted, so the two headed off to start putting together a plan in order to capture their prey.

* * *

><p>Still Third Person's POV<p>

On the Yacht at 8:30pm

Currently, Lucy was sitting in a back room with the fake Salamander (not that she knew that he was a fake but moving on) and him trying to flirt with her but Lucy wasn't one to like this type of man so she just smiled and nodded along with what he said and waited for the right moment to bring up why she agreed to come to this party.

Salamander had just poured a drink for Lucy but before he gave it to her she noticed that he had dropped something into it and she knew exactly what it was.

Lucy smashed the glass away from her and stood up taking a couple of steps away from the creep in front of her before speaking up "I don't know what you're trying to pull but trying to drug me with sleeping pills won't work you creep".

Before he could reply to her his men walked into the room with all of the girls that were up on deck for the party and they were all unconscious and slung over the men's shoulders, and it was then that Lucy knew that she was in big trouble but before she could move to grab one of her gate keys two more of the Salamander's men appeared from behind her and grabbed an arm each and stopped her from moving.

"Oh no beautiful, you aren't going anywhere" he said while reaching for Lucy and holding her chin in his hands "My, my you will make a perfect specimen to sell especially since you are a mage but seen as these Gate Keys will do me no good, there's no point in me keeping them" and with that the copier grabbed the Keys and threw them out the window and into the ocean, and when that happened Lucy gasped thinking that she would never get them back as well as thinking about what was going to happen to her now that she was at the Salamander's mercy with no way to protect herself.

Just as he was about to probable do something disturbing to Lucy, there was a large bang outside on the top deck and Bora then told all of his men to head to the top deck and as they were making their way there everyone was wondering what could have caused the large sound. When they got up to the top deck all they could see was a large cloud of dust which was blocking everyone's sight, so all they could do was wait until the dust had cleared to see who had decided to crash the party.

When the dust had finally settle Lucy gasped at the sight of the figure before her because it had a black cat on his shoulder and she also noticed that the cat was holding her Gate Keys in its mouth, but before anyone could move the cat dropped Lucy's Keys into the cloaked figures waiting hands and then suddenly jumped into the air and transformed, then, what stood before the people on the boat was so terrifying that it was making them all shake with fear because now it was a large Black Panther that was so tall that it stood above some of the people in the room and it was snarling at everyone in front of it, and everyone could see that it was ready to pounce at a moment's notice but what struck Lucy was that she knew who this Panther belonged to because she had seen it in a magazine being displayed as the pet of the Black Chaos Dragon of Fairy Tail.

"I-It can't be," Lucy stuttered in a quite whisper while looking at the human figure covered in a hooded trench coat with fear and awe "yo-you-your" Lucy gulped not being able to say what was on her mind.

Bora looked at the girl that was being held by two of his grunts wondering why she seemed so scared of the two figures, because he was thinking that while the Panther was a bit terrifying the cloaked figure, which could be identified as a man due to his body figure, didn't seem all too scary so he just ignored her and then spoke up to his men placed on the deck around him "Men deal with this intruder and his pet so that we may get on with our business" and with that, Bora believed that the problem was solved, considering no one had ever gotten past his men before but all the hooded man did was swipe his hand out in front of him and the two men that had attacked went flying back into the wall behind Bora.

To say that Bora was shocked at how easily two of his men were defeated was probably an understatement because his mouth was hanging open and he was just staring in shock at the man before him. The cloaked figure then started to take his trench coat off and when it had hit the floor and everyone had finally gotten a good look at the man in front them they knew that they were in for the fight of their lives, if they could even call it a fight instead of a massacre.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

_I can't believe it, the Black Chaos Dragon is here, in front of me, it's completely unbelievable and I may even get to see him fight as well, but still he was quite rude to me when all I was asking him before was directions to his own Guild hall, _I thought as I watched the scene unfold right before my very eyes.

_Wow those guys look really scared_, I thought as I saw some of the guys shaking just by looking at the mage in front of them but before she could think of anything else one of the Salamanders slimy goons spoke up.

"The mark on his jacket sleeve, it's the guild mark of Fairy Tail, he's the real deal, and not only that but with what he's wearing he has to be the Black Chaos Dragon. Bora it's him, he is the deadliest wizard of Fairy Tail"

"Don't call me that you fool" Bora replied, with me now understanding why this guy had gone to all the trouble of even using charm magic to get girls to follow him considering that I had read a wanted poster for him Sorcerer Weekly.

Before anyone could say anything else the Panther suddenly ran towards Bora but just as it was about to hit him it jumped over him and towards the two men that were still holding me and swiped at them and when it did the men were blown backwards into the same wall as the other two before them and when I thought that it was about to pounce on me, it instead turned around and faced the men again and started to snarl once more like it was protecting me.

The Dragon of Fairy Tail then started to walk to the centre of the circle of men in front of him and he stopped once he had reached it and he then took a position practically taunting the men on the ship to attack him. All of the men got over their shock and then rushed forward toward one of the deadliest wizards in the world not knowing the pain that they were going to get themselves in.

Slowly, one by one, they were all beaten up, some getting knocked out by punches to the face, others getting kicked into the same wall as their comrades from earlier. Some were just fighting with their hands, with the others thinking that magic may give an edge against the monster in front of them but no matter what any of them did they all fell to his power in battle.

My attention was drawn back to the creature that was protecting me when I noticed that some of the men decided to try their luck against the mans pet instead but even then they all fell to the beasts might. The Panther in front of me snarled before launching itself at the men in front of us swiping its claws at them knocking them down with its tail as well as biting any enemy that got too close to me and it was then that I saw a collar on the animal in front of me with a Black Dragon hanging from it like the necklace that which is worn by the Black Chaos Dragon.

Just like that all of the men were dealt with it only taking the best part of five minutes to be dealt with and the mage didn't even use any of his magic so I was just thinking that if he was that powerful without using any of his magic then how powerful was he when he did use it.

After the last of Bora's men were knocked unconscious by the attack from the Dragon of Fairy Tail, all that was left to deal with was Bora himself who was currently hiding behind a turned over table. Said table was knocked away from him, making him vulnerable to an attack from the dangerous dragon now in front of him but before he could do anything to protect himself he was knocked unconscious by a quick punch to the head by the mage that he was hiding from which was quite funny and perfect payback, well, I believe that it was perfect payback.

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

After Bora was dealt with, Pitch bounded after his master and friend who had picked up his trench coat and was currently steering the boat back into the harbour and since it would take a couple of minutes to get there Lucy decided to try and get at the very least a couple of words out of the guy that had just saved her life but before she did speak he threw her Keys towards her, and when he did she caught them and connected them to her belt once more.

" Thanks, and I also just wanted to say thanks for saving me, again and I just wanted to ask you again whether or not you could bring me back to your guild hall when you leave" Lucy said while looking down at the ground.

After about a minute of silence Lucy believed that he was just ignoring her again when all of a sudden she heard a growl coming from the huge creature that was standing on the other side of the male mage but when she looked up thinking that it was directed at her she noticed that the beast was in fact looking at the wizard that was currently steering the wheel.

Before she could figure out what was going on the Dragon sighed before looking at her and then saying "Fine I will lead you to the Guild Hall" he said not looking too pleased about it as if he was being forced into it and if the growling from his panther was anything to go by he probably was.

With the end of that conversation they both suddenly noticed that the Fiore Royal Military was waiting at the port for them to dock in order to gain the criminals on the ship as well as to help the women that were still unconscious beneath deck.

After Natsu had retrieved his payment for the job he walked over to Lucy "Well, are you coming…" Natsu said trailing off not sure what her name was.

"Lucy, my name is Lucy" Lucy said helping him out with her name.

"Well then Lucy, are you coming, the sooner we get there the sooner I am free of you" Natsu said with the last part being in a whisper so that she wouldn't hear it.

Lucy followed him in the direction that he was heading not knowing the adventure that was in store for her in the not so distant future.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters they all belong to the creators.<strong>

**Please write some reviews for me**


	4. Meeting Fairy Tail

**I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters they all belong to the creators.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts, Book Reading and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

**Spell Name's: Chaos Dragon's Roar**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Meeting Fairy Tail<strong>

Magnolia – the Next Day

Third Person's POV

Natsu, Lucy and Pitch (who was back in his cat form and on Natsu's shoulders) were all headed towards the Fairy Tail Guild Hall in silence, at least that's what Lucy thought, because while she wasn't talking but just looking around the city, Natsu and Pitch were having their own telepathic conversation which went something like this.

_I don't get it Pitch why did you make me bring this girl back to the Guild Hall with me I mean come on we have enough idiotic wizard's as it is why do we have to get another one_, Natsu said grumbling to his friend.

_I know that you don't like being with people Natsu but come on, it's not like you're going to spend the rest of your life with her, after all she just wants you to show her where the Guild Hall is, besides it's not like it will kill you to take her there,_ Pitch said to his friend.

Natsu sighed internally before thinking back to his friend and family, _I know that but seriously you really think she's good enough to join our Guild, after all she couldn't even fight back against Bora after he had taken her Keys, so I don't see how she would make a good mage for the Guild if she can't even fight for herself, but you are my friend so as a favour to you I am doing this but I still don't like it and I don't understand it either._

_Natsu I'll be honest with you, I don't know why but there is something about this girl that just tells me that we are going to need her in the future,_ Pitch said to Natsu while looking up into the sky as if trying to decipher the feeling he had but before he could think on it to much Natsu spoke up quite quickly.

_You're wrong Pitch, we don't need anyone but each other because if we do put trust in others then they will just leave us like Acnologia did,_ Natsu said while looking down at the ground and thinking about his foster father.

Before either of them could continue their conversation they noticed that they had reached the Guild Hall and stopped before entering because the two noticed that Lucy was just staring at the building in awe, but so they wouldn't be stuck out all day Natsu spoke up in an angry and annoyed tone saying "Well are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to actually enter the place" and that seemed to snap her out of the trance that she was in, all the while chuckling nervously at the tone of voice that Natsu was using.

Natsu turned around facing toward the Guild Hall doors with the tips of his fingers twitching because of how annoying this girl was, but before he would do anything to her that he would most likely get into trouble for but not regret, he put his hands on the doors and opened them to reveal an immature group of mages that seemed to be having a fighting free for all and while Lucy seemed to have stars sparkling around her, the twitching of Natsu's fingers had spread up to the start of his wrist's.

Natsu took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, but eventually a tick mark appeared on his forehead when the noise only seemed to be getting louder so he decided to go with plan B, which was yelling "WILL YOU IDIOTIC FOOLS PIPE DOWN FOR TEN SECONDS SO THAT I CAN ACTUALLY HERE MYSELF THINK FOR ONCE" he said with a look of absolute fury on his face.

Lucy didn't believe that it would work considering how loud it was in there but the moment that Natsu had finished talking everyone in the Guild Hall was silent and looking at Natsu while shaking from fear. Everyone could see Natsu was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down and after a few minutes he eventually calmed down enough to talk.

"That's better, now where is Lisanna" Natsu asked while looking around the Guild Hall for the mention girl, suddenly a white haired girl walked out of the crowd heading toward Natsu with a smile on her face.

"How can I help you Natsu" Lisanna asked the salmon haired boy.

"This girl wants to join the Guild, help her out for me will you, I need a drink" and with that Natsu started heading towards the stairs that headed up to the second level of the Guild Hall and Lucy noticed that wherever he walked all of the Guild members moved out of his way, after Natsu had gone upstairs everyone got back to doing what they before the fight broke out, none of them wanting to face Natsu's wrath for starting another fight.

"Hello I'm Lisanna and what's your name" the white haired girl, Lisanna, said to Lucy when she reached her.

"I'm Lucy nice to meet you" Lucy said back to her, all the while smiling at the girl in front of her.

"So I guess that you want to join the guild considering you're here and that Natsu also said that earlier" Lisanna asked Lucy while the two headed toward the bar, with Lisanna taking her place behind it to clean some of the glasses and Lucy taking a seat in front of her so that they could continue their conversation.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a mage in a guild and Fairy Tail is the best guild to join, at least I think so, so when I found out that Natsu was a mage here I asked him if he could take me to the Guild Hall and he agreed, so here I am" Lucy replied with a bubbly smile on her face.

Lucy noticed that Lisanna was staring at her curiously, as if she was some unknown jigsaw puzzle that she had to figure out how to solve, as Lucy started to get uncomfortable with Lisanna staring at her she heard a commotion behind her and when she looked around she saw two boys fighting, one of them looking like an older, male version of Lisanna, who also kept screaming at the top of his lungs about how manly it was to be a man while the second one was a dark haired, male, mage with a silver chain necklace but what really stood out about him was the fact that he wasn't wearing anything besides his underwear.

Before Lucy could see anything else about the two, the dark haired mage punched the white haired guy into another group of Fairy Tail wizards and thus it started another free for all Fairy Tail fight with Lucy simple thinking that there didn't appear to be a single sane mage in the guild and just as she was about to get hit in the head with a flying chair, Lisanna pulled her under the bar counter with great speed, as if she had done it before and when Lucy got a good look at Lisanna and she could see that the girl was looking really nervous all the while constantly taking quick glances up to the second floor of the Guild Hall.

"Lisanna, what's wrong, why do you seem so nervous, is it because of the fight" Lucy screamed at her over the noise because of how loud it was in there at the moment.

"That's not what I'm nervous about; you already saw how angry Natsu was when he brought you in here this morning didn't you" when Lucy nodded, she continued screaming like Lucy did before her in order to be heard by the other girl "well the last time that Natsu was angry like that and we had a fight in the Guild Hall he was accidently hit with a table and he then went on a rampage until he had dealt with everyone that had a part in the fight, especially the ones that started it and the only ones that are able to calm him down are the Master and two, maybe three, others and the thing is not a single one of them is here at the moment so if he loses it then we all get clobbered with no one to help us out" she finished, while still constantly glancing up the stairs at where Natsu had disappeared to earlier.

Suddenly, before Lucy could say anything back to Lisanna the two girls saw a beer bottle flying in a high ark toward the only occupied table on the second floor and when the two saw that everything seemed to slow down, with Lisanna yelling at everyone to stop that bottle and with everyone else trying to either jump up and catch it or shoot it down with their magic, but it was all for naught when it hit the person occupying the table. Everything just seemed to go still, with everyone looking at the victim of the thrown beer bottle, who could now be seen shaking in his seat with silent anger and with an impressive show of speed he stood up and with a lot of power, the chair was flung back into the wall with so much force that it shattered on impact and when it did everyone flinched at the sound of cracking wood and slowly they all turned to look at the person that was now shaking more violently as he slowly made his way down the steps to the first floor, with the black cat that was on his shoulders hopping down to lay on a table on the second floor, his head was also down with his bangs covering his eyes so that they couldn't see the pure rage and fury but when he did get there everyone held their breaths waiting for what he was going to do next.

The first people that the angered dragon looked at were the two people that started the fight and they both knew that they were in for a world of hurt with no one there to help them, the two closed their eyes and started to hug each other not wanting to watch their torture or go through it alone and just as Natsu sped forward with his hand glowing blue and utter fury in his eyes, all of the Guild members heard a voice that filled them with relief and a second chance of living.

"Natsu, be still" came a command from one of the few people that can control the almost untameable chaos dragon and as if he knew that the old man was there before the others, he stopped with ease but still looking furious at the two instigators of the newest fight that broke out in the Guild.

"You will leave them alone Natsu, I understand that they started the fight that you got hit with a beer bottle in but I do not want you to fight them and give the two unnecessary injuries, ok" Master Makarov said with a loud, firm voice.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it" Natsu ground out through his teeth while stalking off into the back corner of the second floor again and after a few minutes everyone sighed in relief knowing that Natsu wouldn't be coming back down those stairs in a while but they all knew that the Master wanted to talk to them without him even saying a word.

"What were you fools thinking fighting each other when Natsu was like that, you know that if I hadn't come along when I did that you could all have ended up in the hospital because of your foolishness and look at all this paperwork that the council sent me that I have to fill in because of all the damage you did on your quests" the Master said with a stern voice but he then sighed and looked at all of his children and spoke up again "but, I say to hell with the council and all of the damage and costs as long as you get your jobs done, am I right" the Master yelled out with the Guild screaming with him, Natsu just looking up from his drink for a split second with a glimmer of a smile before it disappeared once more and he turned back to his drink and Lucy started smiling on as she looked at the people that she could be friends with if she got the chance to join this Guild.

With those final thoughts the Master jumped down the balcony where he stood during his talk and hoped onto the bar counter asking Lisanna for a beer, only then noticing Lucy at the bar as well and decided to ask who she was and what she wanted.

"Well young one what is your name and why are you here" Master said while looking closely at Lucy.

"My names Lucy and I was hoping that I could join the guild if that was alright" Lucy said with a bright smile towards the Master of one of the most famous Guilds in Fiore.

"Well what kind of magic can you do my girl" he asked while have a drink of his beer.

"I'm a celestial mage" Lucy said proudly.

"Well there aren't many of those around and we don't have any here so why not, well, welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy, I am known as Master Makarov and I hope that you will enjoy your time here" he said all the while smiling at the girl in front of him.

Lucy squealed thanking him over and over again as Lisanna grabbed the Guild marker from behind the counter and asked her what colour she wanted it as well as where she wanted it and Lucy said that she wanted it to be pink and on her right hand.

With that Lucy had officially found a new family, not knowing the things that her new family and herself would get into.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters they all belong to the creators.<strong>

**Please Review Story**


	5. The Dragon's Introduction

**I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters they all belong to the creators.**

**NOW WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT CONTINUE ON TO THE STORY UNTIL YOU READ THIS AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU READ IN THIS PARAGRAPH THEN DO NOT READ THE REST OF THE STORY, GOT IT.**

**AN: Just letting you know this, I am only using the poll for a girlfriend for Natsu as a suggestion so I still may not do what is chosen on the poll just thought that I would let you all know so you don't get angry with me later on if you don't get what you want.**

* * *

><p>Talking: "Hello"<p>

_Thoughts, Book Reading and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

**Spell Name's: Chaos Dragon's Roar**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Dragon's Introduction<strong>

Guild Hall – the Next Day

Third Person's POV

Lucy had just entered the Guild hall for her first official day as a member when she just remembered that she doesn't know anyone except for the Master, Natsu (although she doesn't really count that as knowing him seen as she really only knows his name) and Lisanna so she enters and heads straight toward the bar where Lisanna is cleaning the glasses and she took a seat at one of the bar stools with Lisanna giving her a glass of water straight after she took her seat.

"Thanks" was all Lucy said to the wizard in front of her and Lisanna noticed that she seemed a bit down so she decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Are you alright, I mean, you look kind of down" Lisanna asked.

Before Lucy replied she heard shouting coming from behind her and decided to duck and cover when she saw that it was turning into another fight and she also noticed that Lisanna was behind the counter and was looking at her expectantly so she asked her why she was looking at her.

"So what's wrong I mean it's not like this fight is going to clear up anytime soon so you may as well tell me what's on your mind" she said in explanation.

"It's just that I don't really know anyone in here besides you and the Master I just feel out of place I guess" Lucy said back to her with a sigh.

"Well while everyone's fighting I tell you about the wizards that you will most likely see okay" Lisanna replied with a smile.

Lucy smiled and nodded at that liking the idea of at least knowing some people's names so Lisanna started

"That man over there is Gray Fullbuster, he's a very talented wizard but be careful around him because he has a bad habit of taking off his clothes" Lucy was shocked at that one but could believe it considering she saw him with nothing but his underwear on not only today but yesterday as well.

"That lady over at the bar in that direction is Cana Alberona she holds the title of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker and is a card based magic user" Lucy's jaw was on the floor due to the fact that said person was currently drinking beer straight from the barrel.

"That big guy over there is my big brother Elfman, he's, well, he's a wizard who believes that all you need to solve any problem are two fists" all Lucy heard coming from him was that it was "MANLY TO BE A MAN", whatever that means.

"That is Loke I am guessing that you know how high he is ranked on the most eligible wizards bachelors list" all Lucy could do about him was scratch him of her list considering he had a girl on each of his arms and all she was thinking was that he was a player.

"Now let's see who else is there, ok, you have team Shadow Gear made up of Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy, um that's Nab fighting over by the request board, that's Wakaba fighting with the pipe, the guy using picto-magic is called Reedus, the two with the guns are Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan, the person over there dancing is Vijeeter, you've got Warren over there and finally Max and Laki if I haven't missed anyone" Lisanna finished off, putting her fingers on the bottom of her chin thinking but then looking up and smiling knowing that she got everyone.

All Lucy was thinking about was how she was going to remember all of these names when she heard a large crash come from behind the counter and she saw Lisanna sigh in what seemed in relief all the while getting up with Lucy stuttering about how she should remain hidden behind the counter.

Lisanna just turned and smiled at her before saying "It's alright Lucy it's just the Master after all he is the only one except for Natsu that can silence everyone that quickly, maybe Erza".

Saying the last part in a quiet whisper so Lucy couldn't hear her but Lucy wasn't paying attention so even if Lisanna spoke loud enough for Lucy to hear her she wasn't paying enough attention to understand her words.

Lucy only had eyes and ears for the giant monster that now stood before her and the other guild members, not believing that, that small man from yesterday could possibly be this giant.

But slowly the giant started to shrink until the tiny old man from yesterday stood before her and she started to believe the rumours that this man could crush her with simple ease if he wanted to and that scared her, a lot.

So Lucy decided that the best thing to do was to stay out of his way and not get on his bad side.

Lucy then sat down back at the bar and continued drinking the water that Lisanna had given her earlier, which had somehow survived all the flying bottles, chairs and tables from earlier.

After a couple of minutes someone tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around the person known as Gray was standing in front of her, with her only knowing that it was him because he was still only wearing his underwear.

The person known as Elfman was also there and now that she got a closer look at him she believed that the man had to be half-giant with how tall he was.

"Hey I'm Gray and that's Elfman, what's your name" the stripper asked Lucy quite calmly even after he was standing in front of her in nothing but his underwear.

"Uh I'm Lucy and I was just wondering, but why are you only wearing your underwear" she asked thinking that she might offend the mage in front of her.

He didn't say anything and all he did was look down and when he noticed that she was telling the truth he ran off in search of his clothes, asking if anyone had seen them.

Elfman and Lisanna were just shaking their heads at him before they turned around and looked at Lucy again as if trying to figure out some mystery.

"Hey can I ask you something" Elfman asked, Lucy simple nodded and he continued "Why did Natsu bring to the Guild Hall, I mean that has too of been the nicest thing that he has done since he arrived seven years ago and I want to know what is so different about you that caused him to do that".

Lucy just shook her head and said "I don't know but it could have something to do with that black panther-cat of his because he only agreed to show me after it growled at him" she finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well that would probably be it, I mean besides the master and the other three, Pitch is the only one that is able to get Natsu to do anything that he doesn't want to" Lisanna said while she was cleaning dishes behind the counter.

Lucy looked up and asked "Speaking of Natsu, what's up with that guy I mean his aura is terrifying and he took down over 60 mages without breaking a sweat back in Hargeon and he didn't even use magic".

Everything in the guild seemed to stop when she asked that with all of the guild members glancing around the hall as if the person mentioned would suddenly pop up and attack them out of nowhere, some of the guild members were even whimpering and shaking.

When they were sure that Natsu wasn't there they turned back to Lucy and took a deep breath before starting.

"Ok here's the thing, not much is known about Natsu. All anybody really knows about him is that he showed up in the Guild Hall infirmary and the Master and one other mage knew that he was there and stopped anyone else from going up there" Elfman said in a quiet voice so that only Lucy, Lisanna and Gray (who had found his clothes and rejoined the group) could hear him.

Lisanna nodded along with her brother and continued from where he left off "Yeah and when he was introduced the three of us along with a couple of others tried to be nice to him but he attacked us and defeated Gray here and another one of our mages with ease and without the use of magic".

Gray then spoke up "Yeah and there is also this kind of aura about him, I wouldn't call it evil but it is dark, like, scary dark, and incredible creepy as well, just like its owner" he finished with a shiver.

"Children I thought I told you that it is not polite to talk about others behind their backs" spoke the voice of Master Makarov.

"Sorry Master" they all said with them turning their heads to look at the ground when they spoke.

"But I believe that seen as you are new here Lucy that you should know a couple of things about Natsu and to also know why everyone stays away from him" Master Makarov said turning to the blonde in front of him.

"I was asked to look after Natsu by a friend of mine but Natsu was not told of the arrangement and didn't even get to say goodbye to his father before he took him here and that is how he ended up here.

As to why he doesn't trust many people you can say that that is due to his father's training, who taught him that there is barely anyone that you can trust in the world and that is why he stays away from most people" the master said finishing his little talk about the Chaos Dragon.

Lucy was still curious about one thing so she decided to voice her thoughts "This father of Natsu's who is he and why did he teach his own son like that".

The Master looked her straight in the eyes and said one word that explained everything to her, why Natsu didn't get on with many people, why he seemed to have a dark and scary aura and why he was known as the Black Chaos Dragon and Apocalypse.

"Acnologia"

And before anything else could be said by the Master the doors swung open bringing with them a freezing cold breeze and the very same person that the group was talking about, just seconds before, and he looked at the group as if he knew that they were talking about him.

But then as suddenly as he had looked at them he turned his back to the front and walked into the Guild heading toward the stairs that lead to the second floor of the Guild Hall but before he could take a single step up the stairs he was stopped by a very annoying and stupid voice.

Gray who had at the beginning been frozen along with the rest of the Guild's Member's, bar the Master, broke free of his shock and had run behind the Dragon and called out to him saying.

"Natsu I challenge you to a battle"

Natsu simple turned his head slightly to look at the person behind him before he turned back to the stairs and started to walk up them again but before he can go even half way up he feels an attack coming towards him and he knows in an instance that it was Gray's Ice Magic, so he stops and waits for it to hit.

Just as it is about to hit him he sets up his Chaos Dragon Shield and when the ice hits it smashes into a million pieces and all Natsu does after that is turn off his shield and keep walking up the stairs to his seat on the second floor and he then turns his head to look out off the window with Pitch at his side.

The rest of the guild is silent as they see how much more powerful Natsu has become with Gray simple taking a seat at the bar and looking ahead of him and not answering anyone's questions.

Lucy is simple astounded at the power of not just Natsu but Gray as well never knowing the true power behind the Fairy Tail mages might and also hoping that she will eventually become that strong as well and with that she tuned back into the conversation the Lisanna and her brother were having but there was also that fear that she felt in the back of her mind thinking that if that was a small ounce of Natsu's capabilities then she wasn't too sure that she wanted to see what he was truly capable of in the near future.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters they all belong to the creators.<strong>

**Please Review my story but only with construction criticism not just reviewing to say that you dislike my story.**


	6. Authors Note

**Hi everyone TheHarbringerofDeath here**

**Just to let everyone know I am going to re-write the story because I have a couple of different and new ideas**

**I just thought I would let everyone know especially if you want to keep up-to-date with the storyline**

**TheHarbringerofDeath out**


End file.
